


Making fantasies reality

by RavenGriffin22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenGriffin22/pseuds/RavenGriffin22
Summary: Hermione and Draco have been dating for a couple years when they decide to make one of Draco's fantasies a reality and invite someone new into their bed.





	Making fantasies reality

“I found a candidate.” Hermione said in his ear. Draco turned around quickly, forgetting about the pizza box she had placed on the table moments earlier. 

“Are you serious?” He asked her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Her arms hung loosely around his neck as she played with the bottom of his hair. 

“Yeah.” She said shyly. They had talked about this for a long time and Draco joked about finding someone often, but Hermione still wasn't completely sold on the idea of a threesome. Even though the thought turned her on every time. 

“Who?” he asked her excitedly.

“A girl we went to Hogwarts with. I was talking to Ginny the other day. No, it's not Ginny.” she reassured him, giggling at the horrified look on his face. Since Hermione and Draco had gotten together they regularly hung out with Harry and Ginny, but that didn’t mean that Draco wanted to share a bed with the fiery redhead. 

“Oh thank merlin. I love you woman, but I couldn’t do that.” He said with a sigh of relief as Hermione pecked his lips. 

“Yeah. So anyway, I was talking to Ginny and we got on the subject of our hypothetical threesome and she mentioned that she had been talking to this girl we went to school with. Ginny told me that I should contact her because she was interested too.” 

“Did you know her when we were at Hogwarts?”

“No, but I didn’t have a very big circle outside of the Gryffindors, and being friends with Harry kept me pretty busy. I’m pretty sure Ginny said she was a Ravenclaw that was a year or two younger than us.”

“Okay. So are you going to contact her?” Draco asked her, the smile on his face getting bigger. 

Hermione smiled before answering. “I already did.”

“I love you.” Draco said before kissing her. It wasn’t as long as Hermione would have liked though, seeing as Draco was dying to find out more information. 

“Did she respond?”

“Yes.”

“And?”

“And what?” Hermione smiled, knowing Draco was starting to get frustrated.

“Tell me what she said woman!” Draco growled, shaking her playfully and causing her to laugh. That was exactly the reaction she was looking for. 

“She said she was interested and we made plans to meet at the coffee shop down the street tomorrow, so that we can get to know each other and decide if this is going to happen.”

Draco looked like the cat who got the canary. “Have I told you how much I love you?” He asked before kissing her again. 

“Once or twice.” Hermione smiled. 

“I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you!” Draco chanted kissing her face and neck between each statement, making her laugh. 

“I love you too.” He stopped covering her face in kisses and kissed her. His lips moved against hers softly at first and then increasing in intensity. One of his hands slid up her back and cupped the back of her neck, pulling her face closer to his. He pulled her tight against his body. Hermione moaned softly as she felt his hardness push against her. She rubbed her body against it causing Draco to moan this time. He pushed her until she hit the wall and she purred as he pushed his body against hers, trapping her. Still kissing her, he grabbed her hands and held them above her head in one hand while the other roamed her body. Draco’s mouth left Hermione’s and he bit her neck, causing her to gasp, then moan as he did it again and again. Her hips pushed against his, rubbing herself against him. Draco made a noise in the back of his throat before moving the hand that had been squeezing her breast to her hip, pushing Hermione back against the wall. 

Hermione whined, trying to get Draco to let her touch him. She twisted her wrists only to have him hold her tighter before she pouted at him. 

He gave her a quick peck on the lips, which made her pout even more.

“You’re cute when you pout.”

She growled at that and Draco laughed. She struggled to pull her wrists away again and he grabbed tighter. He leaned over and bit her ear, tugging on it before whispering to her. 

“Don’t make me tie you up.”

She bit her lip and rubbed her legs together trying to get some form of friction down there. Of course Draco noticed. 

“Did you like that?” He kissed her neck and ran his hand up her leg, scratching slightly through her jeans. Hermione whimpered as he got close to where she wanted him. She squirmed as he passed right by it and continued up her body. Draco's hand snuck under her shirt and pulled her bra down to give himself access. 

“Did you like the idea of me tying you up?” He ran his thumb over her nipple before pinching it, making it harden. Hermione whimpered again and rubbed her legs together. Draco pushed her legs apart with his knee and kept it there, keeping her from finding any sort of relief from the slow pleasurable torture that he was inflicted on her body. She whined at him but he ignored her and started flicking his finger across her nipple. Hermione moaned quietly and felt herself get wetter. He bit her neck and she moaned louder. 

“I could tie your hands and feet up and then do whatever I wanted to you, and you wouldn’t be able to stop me. Do you want that?” Draco rumbled in her ear, his voice low and thick, causing her panties to dampen further. She closed her eyes and tried to push her body against his. Draco pulled back slightly and pinched her nipple. Hermione gasped and looked at him. 

“If you keep struggling I’ll have to tie you up.” He told her. Looking him in the eyes she attempted to pull her hands away from his grasp and use his leg to give her hot, dripping center some relief. 

“Okay. You asked for it.” Draco removed the hand that had been teasing her nipple, dragging his nails down her skin, making her gasp. He grabbed one wrist in each hand and pulled Hermione away from the wall. He gave her a quick kiss before spinning her around so her back was against his front and he had both wrists in one hand again, this time in front of her. They started walking toward the bedroom where tonight he would make one of her fantasies a reality.

\-------

“Don’t drink too much, babe. You don’t want to be drunk when Olivia gets here.” Draco told Hermione as she took another sip of wine. 

“The more I drink the hornier I get. Isn’t that what we want?” She stuck her tongue out. 

Draco reached for her hand across the table. “It’s okay that you’re nervous, love; but I don’t want you drunk.”

She pouted. “Can I at least finish this glass?” 

He smiled before kissing her. “Sure.” 

“Thank you.” She took another sip, hoping it would calm her nerves. Olivia was supposed to be there in half an hour, and Hermione was really nervous. She took a final sip before setting it down and sighing. They had met with Olivia a couple days before and had really hit it off. She was fun and sweet and attractive. She found both Draco and Hermione incredible sexy and didn't hesitate to tell them so. Afterwards, Draco and Hermione had talked about it and decided that Olivia was the person they wanted to invite into their bed. Every time they talked about it Hermione got excited but now that the time was here, she was a little more nervous than she had expected. 

“We can still cancel, love. It’s okay if you don’t want to do this.”

“No. I want to do this for you. I want to make you happy. And I’m also curious.” Hermione looked over at Draco and kissed him. His lips moulded to hers as she pressed harder. His hand came up to caress her cheek before he slid it back behind her neck pulling her closer. She braced her hands on his chest before sliding over to straddle him on the couch. Draco slipped his hands down on her waist as she brought hers up around his neck. His hands found her ass and squeezed, causing a small moan to escape her lips. Pulling Hermione closer to him, their bodies flush, caused her to moan this time. She ground her body against Draco's growing erection and he pulled his lips away from hers to bite at her neck. She gasped and pulled his head closer. Draco's hands grabbed at her ass again as his mouth started to travel toward her chest. He groaned and rested his head against Hermione when the doorbell rang. 

“Don’t look so depressed,” She giggled. “That’s our guest.” Draco's head shot up, smirking at Hermione.

“I love you.” He kissed her before lifting her off of him and plopping her onto the couch where he had just been. He pushed the hair out of her face and his hand drifted on her cheek for a second before going to answer the door. 

Hermione heard him greet Olivia and lead her toward the living room. 

“Looks like you needed a little liquid courage, too,” Olivia commented when she saw her almost empty wine glass. 

“Yeah. You look nice.” Hermione looked at her, wearing a flowy skirt and tight top matched with a pair of strappy sandals. She suddenly felt a little underdressed in her comfy pajama pants and off the shoulder lounge shirt. Hermione had contemplated getting dressed up but Draco had convinced her to just wear something that she's comfortable with since she wasn’t going to be wearing it very long anyway. 

“So do you.” Olivia told her.

“Thank you.” She looked over at Draco, not sure how to proceed from here.

“Sooo…” Olivia rocked back and forth on her feet. “I’m just going to be honest, I had a glass of wine or two before I came over and I can feel the sexual tension between you two. It’s turning me on and I would like to see you two together. If you don’t mind me watching before I join in?” 

Hermione was grateful that Olivia was sort of taking charge without taking over. She looked over at Draco and he shrugged. 

“Sounds good to me.” Draco took Olivia’s hand and guided her toward the chair that was across from them. He positioned the chair so that it faced the couch. Olivia sat down before he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Pulling away Hermione heard him whisper in her ear. 

“Enjoy the show.” 

Draco walked over to Hermione, smirking. She laughed as he jumped onto her, placing quick kisses all over her face and neck. Finally, his lips landed on hers. Draco's full lips pressed against Hermione's, and he pulled her face closer. She pressed her body against his, the fire reigniting from their earlier escapade. She moaned as he pushed back against her, trapping her body against the couch. His lips traveled down her neck. She moaned again when he bit her and her eyes shot open. 

Hermione caught sight of Olivia, previously forgetting she was in the room. She was biting her bottom lip and rubbing her legs together. Hermione had to admit that it turned her on a little and she wrapped her arms around Draco, pushing one up the back of his shirt. This time it was his turn to groan as she raked her nails down his back, watching Olivia’s reaction. Hermione felt herself get wetter as Olivia let out a little noise and squeezed the arms of the chair. She smirked inside and pulled on Draco's shirt trying to ignore the feeling of his lips pressing against her neck and bare shoulder. Hermione tugged harder and he stopped long enough for her to pull his shirt off. She ran her hands up and down his smooth skin. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled his face to hers again. Their lips pushed against each other, fighting for dominance until Draco nipped at her bottom lip and she surrendered, allowing him to take control. His lips traveled back down her neck as her hands shifted to his ass, squeezing it and pulling him against her so she could grind against his erection. Draco's response was to bite the top of her breast before pulling her shirt down further to expose the whole thing. He squeezed it in his hand before lowering his head down again to bite her nipple. Hermione gushed at the feeling of his hand and mouth on her breast. Draco's free hand attempted to play with her other breast but he was having issues with her shirt. 

“Here.” Hermione said as she leaned back to rip the shirt over her head. She tossed it away and pulled his face back to hers before it had even hit the floor. As his lips ravished hers his hand found its way to her nipple. Draco pulled at it slightly before flicking his thumb back and forth across her nipple causing it to pebble. She pulled her mouth away from his and leaned her head back against the couch moaning at the feeling. Hermione was super wet now and started thrusting her hips against his hoping for some friction. Draco ground against her in response and moaned. 

“You two are so fucking sexy.” Olivia said in a low voice, bringing their attention to her. 

“So are you.” Hermione responded looking at her clenched hands, flushed cheeks and her legs slowly rubbing against each other. 

“It looks like you’re a little overdressed now though. Babe go help her with that.” Hermione said. She gave him a kiss before he got up and walked toward Olivia. She looked up at Draco as she stood in front of her. Slowly Olivia lifted her hands up and he reached for the hem of her shirt pulling it over her head. Dropping it he pulled Olivia out of the chair and reached behind her to unclasp her bra. She slid it off allowing her full C cups to bounce free. He reached up and cupped them in his hands, flicking and pinching her nipples making her moan slightly. One of Draco’s hands left her breast to pull her face to his. Their lips came together and Draco quickly dominated Olivia like he had Hermione and she grabbed his shoulders for balance pushing her body into his. Hermione heard him groan as her hips pressed against his erection. 

She watched the two of them for a moment before climbing off the couch and walking over to stand behind Draco. Hermione ran her hands up his back, her lips following the path up his back and down his shoulders to his sides until her hands could reach around him. 

Olivia must have known what she was going for because she pulled her lower half away slightly so Hermione could unbutton his jeans and open them wide enough to reach into his pants. She slipped her hand under the waistband of Draco's boxers and wrapped her fingers around his thick cock. She started to pump her hand up and down his shaft and he had to stop kissing Olivia. His head fell forward to rest on her shoulder giving her perfect access to his neck. Hermione twisted her hand around his shaft just as Olivia bit his earlobe causing him to groan loudly. Hermione felt the pre-come gathering on his tip as she rubbed her thumb around it, spreading it around the head and working it down the shaft. His cock twitched in her hand and she gave it a little squeeze before pulling her hand out. She pushed his jeans and boxers down making them pool at his feet and Draco quickly stepped out of them and kicked them to the side. As he slid his socks off Hermione stared at his delicious ass before giving it a quick squeeze. 

While Draco was distracted with kissing and biting Olivia’s neck, Hermione shed her own pajama pants and underwear and threw them on the couch. She watched his cock twitch as she ran her nails down his back and pressed her bare body against his bare back. Draco groaned at the feeling, not realizing Hermione had gotten naked. She bit his shoulder and sucked leaving a mark. She leaned up to whisper in his ear. 

“I want Olivia and I to make you feel good. Turn around while she gets undressed babe.” 

Draco hesitated, not knowing if he wanted to listen to her and miss seeing Olivia undress, or turn around and see what she had in mind. 

“You’ll see her naked plenty of times tonight love.” At that he gave Olivia one more kiss before turning around and wrapping his arms around Hermione's naked waist, pulling her flush against him. He kissed her as one of his hands snuck up to wrap around her hair and in an instant Draco pulled her hair forcing Hermione's head back and producing a moan from her lips. With his other hand he scraped his nails down her stomach, stopping just before her belly button. His thumb slid down to flick against her clit sending sparks of pleasure through her body. Hermione couldn't stop the moans and gasps that escaped her lips as Draco touched her. He circled his thumb around her clit a couple times before he thrust two fingers inside of her. She groaned loudly as he started thrusting in and out making her body temperature rise and her pussy get wetter. Suddenly his tempo slowed and Hermione was released from the sexual fog that had surrounded her. When she heard Draco groan she opened her eyes to see his closed and a slender hand wrapped around his cock. She took the opportunity Olivia had presented to pull his hand up to her breast instead where he immediately grasped it and started playing with her nipple. Hermione motioned for Olivia to come around to stand beside her and she slowly started walking Draco backward until his legs hit the chair and Olivia quickly released him before he fell down into the seat. 

“That wasn’t very nice.” Draco commented, slightly put out that he didn’t get to play with Hermione as much as he wanted to. 

“Here.” She said as she dropped down to her knees in front of him. “Let me make it up to you love.” She kissed the inside of his thighs before leaning up slightly to drag her tongue from the base of his cock to the tip making sure to get every inch of it wet. Hermione did that a couple more times before moving lower to run her tongue across his balls. She smiled as he let out a low groan and gripped the arms of the chair tighter. Grazing her nails down the inside of Draco's thighs she returned to the head of his cock and flicked her tongue across it, causing pre-come to leak from the tip. Hermione opened her mouth and slowly lowered it down around his thick cock. She pulled away slightly before pushing back down again, taking a little bit more of him into my mouth. The tips of her breasts rubbed against his thighs, pebbling them and making her pussy wetter. Draco's hand traveled to the back of her neck, tangled in her hair and lazily directed her movements, working Hermione's mouth up and down him slowly, for both their sakes. She pressed her tongue against the bottom of his shaft as it pushed in and out of her mouth. Her hand found his balls and she cupped them tugging slightly, causing a moan to slip from Draco's open mouth.

Hermione looked up at his face to see Olivia leaning down to bite and kiss his neck and chest. The hand that wasn’t wrapped in her hair was gripping Olivia’s bare ass. Slowly Hermione pulled off of Draco and flicked her tongue against the tip of his cock before kissing his thigh and leaning back. He used the hand that had been in her hair to pull Olivia into a kiss. Hermione moved her hand up Draco's leg to wrap around his cock and stroke it. He groaned into Olivia’s mouth and pulled away. 

“Bedroom. Now.” He said before kissing her again. Hermione released his cock and used his legs as leverage to push herself up. Olivia pulled away and straightened allowing him to get up. Draco sat there for a moment, looking at them, naked, wet and willing and his cock twitched as he smirked. 

“Oh come on.” Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco and reached her hand down. 

“But I like the view.” He said as he grabbed her hand and allowed her to help pull him up. 

“It’ll be better in the bedroom.” She told him, turning around and walking toward the back of the house. Swaying her hips for them, Hermione walked to the guest bedroom and positioned herself against the pillows on the bed. 

A few seconds after she got comfortable Draco and Olivia walked through the door. Before she could join her at the bed he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against his body. Turning he pushed Olivia's back against the wall and pressed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Draco lowered his head down to nip at her neck and she threw her head back granting him more access. Hermione was getting wetter watching Draco kiss down Olivia's body and lavish her breasts. He pinched her nipples between his finger before flicking his tongue across them making them pebble and causing Olivia to moan. Hermione found her hand drifting toward her own breast, flicking her finger across her nipple, copying what Draco was doing to Olivia. She watched and mirrored his hand traveling down her side to her waist and over her stomach. Hermione moaned as he rubbed his finger over Olivia's clit and the pleasure coursed through Hermione at her own touch. Draco slowly circled her opening with his finger before slipping it inside. Her body twitched at the feeling and he pumped his finger in and out a couple times before adding a second one. Adding a second finger to her own wet pussy, Hermione groaned. She pumped her fingers in and out, her thumb rubbing against her clit sending heat through her body. Her other hand found its way to her nipple, circling it and tugging slightly. Olivia’s moans were matching Hermione's as Draco worked his fingers in her body in a way Hermione was very familiar with. Caught up in her own pleasure, she closed her eyes. 

Suddenly her hands were removed from her body and she whined at the loss of contact. Hermione's wrists were held up above her head in one of Draco's hands as his mouth descended on her breast, licking and biting her already hard nipple. She moaned but it wasn’t enough stimulation for what she wanted. Hermione rubbed her legs together and thrust her hips up, hoping for some sort of friction. Draco's other hand pushed her hips down onto the bed and she would have jumped otherwise as a tongue swiped across her clit. Hermione moaned as she saw Olivia’s red hair splayed between her legs. She closed her eyes at the sensation of her tongue lapping at her pussy, swirling around her clit and pushing into her wet hole. Draco's mouth came up to cover Hermione's as she moaned at the jolts of pleasure that shot through her body and her hips strained against his hand as the heat built up inside. Her hands clenched at the feeling of being on the edge, of being so close to release. As if she knew, Olivia slid two fingers inside of Hermione as she flicked her tongue over her clit and pushed her over the edge. The hot pleasure overwhelmed her body and washed over her and she groaned low in her throat as she smashed her lips into Draco's. 

“That was fantastic.” Hermione commented once she could breathe again. She opened her eyes to see Draco looking at her, smiling. Olivia was leaning back, her hand idly flicking across her nipples, obviously extremely turned on from eating Hermione out by the way her pussy lips were swollen and glistening. 

“I want you inside me.” Hermione said to Draco, kissing his lips and reaching for his cock, stroking her hand up and down it a couple times. He started to go closer to her before she stopped him. “I want to be on top.” She sat up on her knees and scooted over so he could have room to lay down. 

“Why do you get to be on top first?” Draco asked, wanting to be able to have his way with her. 

“Because I figured that while I ride your cock you could show Olivia how talented your mouth is.” Hermione kissed him again and he pulled his head closer, crushing their lips together. It always turned him on a little bit more when she talked dirty. After Draco released her mouth he scooted down to lay comfortably on the bed. Sitting up Draco quickly grabbed Olivia’s hands pulling her toward them 

“Come here.” She scooted over to where his head was now laying and he ran his hands up her legs. “Turn around.” Draco commanded and she turned so she was kneeling next to his head, but facing Hermione. He grabbed her waist and gently guided her until her pussy was hovering over his mouth. Draco licked from the top of her clit down to the bottom of her slit. A moan passed through Olivia’s lips. He reached up and swirled the tip of his tongue around her sensitive button before flicking it. Then he teased her opening before thrusting into her wet cavity. Olivia moaned louder as she leaned forward to brace her hands on Draco's chest, blocking Hermione's view. 

Instead Hermione looked at his hard cock, the tip weeping pre-come, and leaned forward to swipe her tongue from base to tip. She twisted around the head a couple times before pulling away. One of his hands had left Olivia’s waist and was now gripping the sheet. Hermione held his cock in her hand as she crawled above him, her hips level with his. She lowered down just enough to feel his tip against her hot opening and rubbed it against her. Draco's hips bucked, demanding more and Hermione complied. She sunk down on his hard cock, moaning as he stretched and filled her. She stopped once he was completely inside her and allowed them both to adjust for a second. Olivia was watching. Hermione smiled as she pulled up slightly and pushed back down making him moan into her pussy, causing her eyes to close and nails to dig into his chest. It was too much for Hermione to handle and she pulled up quickly and sunk back down, feeling Draco's shaft rub the inside of her pussy and pleasure take over. 

She fucked herself on his cock as he fucked Olivia with his tongue and fingers. Every now and then Hermione would come down at the right angle for her throbbing clit to rub against his pelvis and cause her to moan loudly. Olivia, who was close to her orgasm by the noises she was making, noticed this and reached over to rub her thumb against Hermione's aching button. She moaned and rode Draco faster, needing her release. Olivia rubbed her thumb harder on her clit and thrust her pussy against Draco's face. Hermione reached out and tangled her hands in Olivia's hair, pulling her face to her forgotten breast. She groaned before biting and licking Hermione's nipple, never stopping her assault on her lower half. Hermione felt her body tighten and the pleasure was almost enough. She closed her eyes, lost in the feeling of her pussy tightening around Draco's thick, hard cock, her clit sending rivers of molten lust through her system and the sparks of electricity emulating from her hard nipples. Her body tightened as the tight coil of her orgasm snapped and she shook with pleasure on top of him, her eyes rolling back under her eyelids. Olivia’s thumb and mouth worked Hermione's body, prolonging her orgasm as she came all over Draco's cock. Her inner walls spasmed and tightened and she was vaguely aware of his dick twitching inside her, his cum mixing with her own. When the pleasure faded, she opened her eyes and looked at Draco dazed. Olivia had climbed off of him and was sitting against the headboard, her hand lazily stroking up and down his arm. By the look of his face, she had cum as well. Draco ran his hands up and down Hermione's sides. 

“You okay?” He asked her. She smiled at him. 

“Mmhm.” Hermione answered and Draco laughed. She leaned forward to lay on his chest. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and sighed with contentment. Olivia moved to rub her hand up and down Hermione's arm causing her to let out another sigh. One of Draco's hands came up to lightly stroke her hair and the other one move away from her to rest on Olivia’s leg and Hermione moved hers to join it. They stayed like that for a little while before Olivia started to get up. 

“I’m going to go now. Thank you for having me. It was fun. If you ever want to do this again, let me know.” Hermione looked up at her with sleep in her eyes. 

“Thank you.” She told her. Olivia smiled and leaned down to kiss her cheek. Draco reached out to cup her face and brought her lips to his briefly. 

“Thank you. You’re welcome to shower before you leave if you want. There are towels in the cupboard,” he said. 

“Thanks.” Olivia stood up and walked out of the room. A few minutes later they heard the water start and Hermione closed her eyes again. 

After what only felt like a couple second, Hermione cracked her eyes open as Draco gently pressed his lips against hers.

“Olivia just left but you fell asleep in the guest room. Get up and we can go to bed Love.” 

Feeling like a zombie she slowly pushed herself up and slid into Draco's arms. He wrapped an arm around her lower back and swung her into his arms, groaning slightly at her dead weight. He walked into their room and gently placed her on the bed. She didn't hesitate to roll over and snatch a pillow to her chest.

Draco rolled his eyes before walking around and crawling into bed, prying the pillow from her arms before laying back so she could snuggle him instead. He wrapped his arms around her back and kissed the top of her head.

“Thank you.” He whispered, knowing she was probably already back asleep.

“You're welcome. I love you.” She whispered back before succumbing to sleep again. 

“I love you too.” He replied before closing his eyes and falling asleep also.


End file.
